the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanmagna (G2)
Tanmagna, formerly known simply as "The Barren Desert Planet" Was a planet in the gigaverse most prominent for containing the Stalagtite island of KardoKoto. Landscape As its original Name implies, the Planet was originally covered in Rocks and Sand, the lack of surface water preventing the formation of clouds and growth of vegetation. The Sun shone onto the planet constantly, making the surface incredibly hot to the touch. The Crust of the Planet had a large hole, under which the Stalagtite island of KardoKoto was located. Its lower position and access to the water located under the planet's crust allowed the island to develop a diverse, yet mainly warm climate all year long. After the destruction and rebirth of the planet, Tanma hired heat-resistant species such as Ta- and Su-Matoran to do construction work on the surface, while also tapping into the underground reservoir of water. After that Tanmagna was covered in large Urban areas with High-rise buildings, industry, Skyscrapers and highly modern facilities, some Meadows and construction ruins followed by desert before looping back to megacity. Highways ran across the planet, the biggest of them being Limelight Highway which reaches around the entire planet's equator. The hole through which KardoKoto was supplied with Light has since been clogged by the landmass of New Boston. History Before Tanma's Colonization The Barren desert Planet was created when the Gigaverse was born. After existing unnoticed for a while, the conflict of World War Solek 1 happened, after which the Fusion of Karda Nui and Okoto was placed inside the planet. The inhabitants' memories were altered so they did not remember the origin of the island. The planet itself remained untouched except for the hole through which the island was placed inside the planet. After a conflict at KardoKoto's Ga-Koto area, the volcano located on KardoKoto erupted and destroyed the island, and the planet alongside it. After Colonization After TTV was defeated by the Solekian Heroes of the Prophecy, the Planet and KardoKoto were restored to the way they were before their destruction. Directly after the planet's reformation, Tanma began construction on the Surface, and once the Solekian heroes returned to the planet, the constructions of the now oldest part of the Urban area were completed. After the Execution of Gold Good Guy and Solek, Tanma declared a "New Era" for the universe and led the people of KardoKoto onto the then habitable surface. Soon, more people from other planets arrived after the finalized Mezoki were released and started destroying the Gigaverse. When Earth was destroyed, the Solekian Republic of New Boston was detached from earth, and fitted itself in the hole on the surface which gave KardoKoto light, making it uninhabitable. The city, after a brief civil war, has gotten under Tanma's control, yet is mainly populated by Solekians and is the only area on Tanmagna where they are allowed to live and do as they please. A week of Terror After the arrival of the prophesized Heroes, the city-planet's facilities were under constant attack by them, beginning with an attempted invasion of the Pantheon which failed. Afterwards, The Factory was invaded and exploded in a lime overcharge which the cause behind was blamed on faulty machinery. After the main tourist Air- and spaceport of Tanmagna was attacked by the Solekian Rebels and, to stop their plan, bombarded and left without trace by the Citrus Tree. The Large Air- and Spaceship later returned when it began carpet-bombing Little Photokia and Solek Springs. The rebels, with the Help of the Buff Stuff Gang & Knuckles, managed to hijack the ship and, in an accident caused by Kelso, caused the ship to crash into the Pantheon, damaging the prideful symbol of Tanmagna. The Sad Fate of Tanmagna At the time the Heroes plus the reawakened Solek faced off with Tanma and Meso, the 4th Av-Matoran was summoned and the Mezoki were released onto Tanmagna as the energy of the void ran freely and posessed its inhabitants. As the planet was destroyed by the energy set free from the Void Tanma tried to control, the crust of the planet burst and was consumed, leaving only the stalagtite inside floating in space. Notable Locations Pantheon The Center of the Government of Tanmagna, this tower was designed after a dream Tanma once had of a city, in the center of which stood a building that from every angle looked like three spires. Tanma decided he wanted a building like it, but taller and better. Thus, the Pantheon was a large Building with over 200 stories in which was governed, experimented and lived. It was easily distinguished by its height and the lime green light shining on it. It was also Rumored to have absorbed and fed energy for the Void whenever a storm appeared around it. The Pantheon was badly damaged by the Citrus tree flying into it, then completely destroyed when a rift to the void tore up above it, releasing Mezoki which began to wreak havoc. Mesonak Square The first part of city ever built and the center of the city area covering Tanmagna, Mesonak Square was "where it's at". At the foot of the Pantheon, the heart of the Planet beat. Clubs, extravagant Apartments and a lot of tourist traps. With such success, security around this part of town was high. The Police station and an army base were located there and many Robotic Drones were patrolling the area. If it was not on a mission or transporting goods, the giant Airship Citrus Tree ''could be seen flying above that part of town, looking for felons from above. Mesonak Square was destroyed when the Pantheon which stood in the center of Mesonak Square, was flown into, latting rubble and debris rain from above. Afterwards, the Mezokis' rampage and the ultimate destruction of the Planet sealed Mesonak Square's fate. The Factory Inside "The factory", most Tanmanian weaponry was produced. Before the discontinuation of the line, it was supposed to be the center of Lewa-clone production, but instead, Killing machines were then being produced, such as the deadly M-350 walker unit or the Flying 1i-m3 drones. It is also said there were secret laboratories located in the lower levels of the factory where experimental weapons were built by enslaved workers. It was since destroyed by Joshi overcharging the lime generator above and the Security system rampaging below. Limelight Highway The longest highway on Tanmagna, looping around the entire planet's Equator. It was frequently the source of high-speed chases and races, some of them resulting in fatal crashes and casualties. If one wanted to get from one part of town to another, this highway was the quickest and most effective way. The Highway was torn to pieces when the planet's crust split up into all directions, and devoured by the void Green Star Speedway A faster route than Limelight Highway was only offered by Green Star Speedway, though it lead through many dangerous areas of the city, was never finished in some areas and notorious for more police chases ending here than there would be chases starting on Limelight highway. If someone was up for a challenge to see who is faster, on foot or by vehicle, Green Star speedway was the place to race. It was destroyed by rampaging Mezoki. Solek Springs Formerly known as the Solekian Republic of New Boston, the piece of foreign turf was seized by Tanma after a short conflict, but in a moment of benevolence he allowed the Solekians to continue their lives there, and most Solekians were driven into this new part of town, pushing its population limit. Formerly glorious, the Area was living in poverty, most of the houses were dilapitated and dirty. The historic houses and mansions of the once flourishing city were demolished and replaced by cheap apartment buildings in the post-USSR style. Police raids were a common occurrence, though nothing wass ever done by the police forces except few abductions. The Area, together with Little Photokia, was carpet-bombed into a pile of Rubble. Little Photokia An area where a lot of Slavs and Photokians have gathered, and even in dark times a jolly community full of Slavic culture. Taking up a part of the area of New Boston, this area is in a similar sate to Solek Springs, though if one was to ask anyone, they would call it "Just like home". A nuclear power plant was once suggested to be constructed, but the plans were scrapped. The Area, together with Solek Springs, was carpet-bombed into a a field of debris "The Steel Forest" The Steel Forest was an area of Tanmagna's Urban complex which was never finished for unknown reasons. Here, the Skeletons of Houses and half-finished construction ruins stood in the sand of the desert that formerly covered all of the planet. This area was known for shady deals being made and wanted criminals hiding there. Daring Tanmanians saw it as a challenge to spend a night there. Being dangerous not only by the milieu, but also by standards of safety, the area was rarely if ever visited by the Tanmanian Police forces. Construction was never finished. it was destroyed by rampaging Mezoki when the Void opened over Tanmagna Below Below is the name given to the sewer system installed on the planet. While the water was pumped from the ocean underneath the Planet's crust, the sewage was redirected to the bay of KardoKoto, where is was refreshed and pumped back into the ocean. A maze of pipes served as yet another hideout for criminals and shelter for the homeless. Below was torn apart when the Planet's crust cracked open. Solekian Rebel Headquarters Located Below, underneath Solek Springs was a small area built by the resistance and serving as the base of operaions. There, plans were made, weapons analyzed and developed and prisoners kept. Due to the maze-like nature Below, captors who escaped rarely ever found a way back home, or if they did, they did not find the way to the Headquarters. The immense size Below also allowed for almost indefinite expansion opportunities and secret branches. The Headquarters was destroyed in a raid of Drones and Inquisitors who arrived at the same time of the Bombing of Little Photokia and Solek Springs The Remains The Remains was the nickname given to the bit of uncultured desert that was left after construction on The Steel forest was stopped. The area was not as hot as the desert originally used to be, but still took some time to traverse, making it a torture. Hot sand, loose gravel and rocks made a trip through The Remains a toture. It was said if a captive of Tanma traversed The Remains, he will be given a feast and released. Though, until the end of Tanmagna, this has not happened once. The Remains were destroyed alongside the rest of Tanmagna and devoured by the Void. The Moon The Moon of planet Tanmagna had a breathable atmosphere and was inhabitable, yet very cold. It was rumored that the Tanmanians had a base on the Moon. After the destruction of Tanmagna, the Moon drifted off and was eventually devoured by Mezoki. References "We did some construction, and it's almost complete. A new Paradise, perhaps.." - Tanma, Chapter 15 A''s the heroes climb out of the hole One by One, they are blinded by the bright lights that illuminate the night. Standing on a grassy hill, they view onto a large, endless cityscape. A highway extends before them, lit by lime streetlamps. Giant bright green spotlights are pointed into the sky and swinging to and fro. The night is alive, music droning from afar. Above the large skyscrapers protrudes a large, twisted tower. A giant of steel and glass, with glowing lime stripes running along one side. A breeze blows, but the air is hot and feels dense.﻿ - Narration, Chapter 17 Category:Locations Category:G2 Category:The Tanmanian Empire G2 Category:Gigaverse